


Dimensions

by Liveforever42



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Adoption, Angels, Demons, Empathy, F/M, Hybrids, Original Character(s), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforever42/pseuds/Liveforever42
Summary: Genesis Morris girl never wanted to have anyone know about her powers. Not even the people who she knew would understand most in the world. But she was ok with that because she wanted them to think that she was normal. Too bad that fate had other plans for her.
Relationships: Coop/Phoebe Halliwell, Darryl Morris/Sheila Morris, Paige Matthews/Henry Mitchell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction, if I own charmed, I would have never let that never happen

Chapter 1

Genesis's pov

"Come on Genesis you can do this you've done it millions of times." My head was screaming with millions of emotions. I felt of it and it hurt like hell. My teeth felt like they would break at any time from how hard I am clenching them. 

"Three." My muscles relaxed. 

"Two." I pictured a bricks building around my mind. 

"One." I opened my eyes as they faded from my mind. My hands let go of the sides of the sink. I slumped back against the wall. 'I'm tired of this.' Was all I could think. 

There's no reason that I have these powers. I'm a normal sixteen year old who wants to have a successful business. But how the hell am I going to do that if I can't even function around them. 

That's when I heard a knock at the door, "Yes, Mom. " I answered. 

"I made pancakes, so you better get down here before your brother eats them all." She said before I heard her heels click down the hall. I sighed before getting up and putting on the clothes I sat on top of the hampers. 

"Genesis back at it again with the black boots." DJ said before chuckling with pancakes in his mouth. I smiled while walking into the kitchen behind his seat. 

"You should be put in jail, that's a dead meme. " I said while pointing my pancake at his back. I sat it on the plate before going to sit at the table. I'm not that big of an eater so this was enough for me. 

"I can't go back to jail." He said jokingly. I giggle at him while sitting in the chair in front of him. I see two glasses of sweet tea sitting in front of me. 

"Thank you, Mama." I say while slathering my pancake with syrup. 

"Your welcome, and don't forget to take your pill." She says while throwing her long curls into a high ponytail. She walks into the living, coming back with her purse, and kisses both of us on top of the head. She walks out of the house in a long flower print skirt and a tight pure white shirt. She looks good like always. Which I guess fits her job title. Which is a well paid stylist.

"I still can't believe we were raised by the same woman." DJ says while shaking his head and cutting another piece off of his pancakes. 

"The fuck is that supposed to mean." I said clearly offended. 

"It means that your sense of style is trash." He said before chewing. 

"Well we all can't look like Instagram models Junior," I emphasized the nickname that he hated and ate my last piece. He rolled his eyes at me. Then took a sip of his tea. 

"I'm just saying you should really let mom and I take you out shopping." He says before pursuing his lips. 

"I don't need your help shopping," I scrunch my face up as I spoke. He laughed and continued eating. 

"What's so funny?" I questioned obviously confused. 

"Shopping for one outfit and 4 new boots every six months isn't shopping Gene." He shook his head as he got up to take our dishes to the sink. 

"Whatever DJ." I lent back in my seat. While DJ smirked in victory. 

"Alright get your stuff we gotta get to school." I got excited and was about to ask him if I could drive

"No, you cannot drive." He said with a blank face. I mean mugged him before going up the stairs to get to my room. 

"No, you cannot drive." I mocked him childishly. 

I grabbed my phone off of my desk. Then started looking for my smart watch. Which I could not find for the life of me. I looked under my bed. In my closet. Under my shoe rack. 

"Bruh why you taking so long!"

"Bitch I lost my watch!" I said frustratedly. 

"My God, you do this every other day!" He groaned loudly. Probably with his arms crossed and shaking in impatience. I could hear the jingle of the keys after all. Also he wasn't wrong. I do lose things quite frequently. But he didn't have to tell me what I already knew. 

I finally found it underneath the nightstand. "Found it!" I yelled down to him, getting no answer. When I grabbed it I jumped in surprise as I was bombarded with what felt like a vivid memory. 

I could see a clock that said 9:33. It was on a brick wall and I could see it was high on a brick wall. The clock looks like something you would see in a school. Next was a person that I very much didn't want to see. Wyatt. He was in a yellow button up. He looked quite intimidating as well. I could see him holding his fist together tightly. This grotesque looking half man half whatever that is, was in the air clawing at his neck. He looked to be in great distress. I noticed that Wyatt has claw marks on him. He is breathing hard and looks like he's barely holding him up. The demon also was bleeding there's burnt flesh littered all over his body. He was even missing an arm. Suddenly Wyatt let him go. Be crashed onto the ground and started coughing violently. Once he stopped he smirked before getting this intense raged filled look on his face. 

"It took you long enough to get here." He said before spitting blood on the ground beside him. 

Wyatt's body was lifted slightly off the ground. Extremely long talons were protruding out off his stomach. The beast retracted its arm letting wyatt go slumped on the ground. 

"Although I think he would have been worth more alive, this will do just fine. Don't you think so brother." The half man said while the monster grabbed Wyatt. 

I started gasping for air and my face felt wet. 

"Thank you God." Jumped when I heard DJ's voice. I looked up at him and noticed that my back was pressed against his front on the floor. He was holding me. I jumped up immediately. 

"What the hell man," I said in disgust at another person touching me. He looked at me in disbelief. 

"Genesis as you do, realize what just happened." He said. He was crying I can tell, that must be what's wet on my face. 

"No I don't." My hands on my hips.

"I think you had a seizure, you were just laying there on the floor." I looked at him with a blank face. 

"Actually I didn't, I had a vision." He chuckled at my comment. But it obviously wasn't because he thought it was funny. 

"What!" His face contorted into something very meme worthy. 

" I'm actually quite surprised myself." I said not fully processing things yet. 

"First you tell me that you can read minds. Then you tell me that you can sense others emotions. Now you're telling me, you can see the future." He said while staring at the wall. 

"Yeah." 

"Well what happened in it?" He asked not to try to get an explanation for it. Because that was clearly throwing out the window back when I was ten he was eleven.

"Well it was kind of fuzzy, and I can barely remember it. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep when I wake up, I'll probably remember it. So you should just go on to school without me it's the last day, so nobody really cares if I'm not there." I said before yawning. He looked at me with a face that I've come to know as 'the you're full of shit face'. 

"Well I'm not gonna force it out of you, so I'm gonna go so you can go to 'sleep'." He got up from the ground and walked out of my room. I stood there and waited to hear the front door close. Before texting someone that I know can help. 

Tuxedo Mask s1  
You like rice cakes??? 

Someone just broken  
They look like they just came out of a mad max movie  
They said something about the twice blessed children

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading📖


End file.
